videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
E3 2018/Microsoft
thumb|center|1010px 150px|link= Auf einen Klick Microsoft hat dieses Jahr abgeliefert und Sony zumindest in Sachen E3-Präsentation ein-, wenn nicht sogar überholt. Die wichtigsten Titel aus der Pressekonferenz: *Cyberpunk 2077 *Crackdown 3 *Devil May Cry 5 *Dying Light 2 *Fallout 76 *Forza Horizon 4 *Gears 5 *Jump Force *Halo Infinite *Kingdom Hearts III *Metro: Exodus *Ori and the Will of the Wisps *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice < Zurück zur E3-Hauptseite Alle Neuigkeiten von Microsoft 50 Spiele. 18 Exklusivtitel. 15 Weltpremieren. Phil Spencer, Leiter der Spielesoftware-Abteilung bei Microsoft, verriet direkt zu Beginn des Xbox-Briefings zur E3 2018, was dem Publikum die nächsten knapp 100 Minuten geboten wird. Fairerweise muss man sagen, dass zu den Exklusivtiteln Spiele gehören, die bereits erschienen sind (Sea of Thieves), oder auf die man noch eine ganze Weile warten muss (Crackdown 3). Am spannendsten waren sowieso die Third-Party-Ankündigungen und die Weltpremieren. Okay, okay, auch Microsoft selbst macht mit seinen First-Party-Spielen wie Forza Horizon 4, Gears of War 5 und Halo Infinite langsam aber sicher wieder Fortschritte. Doch das braucht auch alles noch seine Zeit. Forza Horizon 4 thumb|center|670 px Eines der Highlights war definitiv das neue Forza, welches dieses Mal in Großbritannien stattfindet, wo man im neuen 60-FPS-Modus durch saftig grüne Landschaft brettert, vorbei an malerischen Steinhäuschen. Die Entwickler stellten dabei die dynamischen Jahreszeitenwechsel in den Vordergrund, die zusammen mit dem Wetter und einem Tag-Nacht-Zyklus ein dynamisches Spielerlebnis bieten, und deren Wechsel für alle Spieler auf den „Open-World-Strecken“ synchron stattfindet. Besonders hervor sticht dabei der Winter. Denn durch gefrorene Seen und Flüsse lassen sich neue Gebiete erschließen, die vorher nicht zugänglich waren. Die in der Spielwelt stattfindenden Events variieren außerdem von Jahreszeit zu Jahreszeit. Forza Horizon 4 wird am Tag der Veröffentlichung, den 2. Oktober 2018, im Xbox Game Pass enthalten sein. Und, wie bereits oben verkündet, gehört das Forza-Entwicklerteam Playground Games nun zu Microsoft. Crackdown 3 Wir wussten zwar bereits im Vorfeld der E3, dass Crackdown 3 auf nächstes Jahr verschoben wurde. Trotzdem war es schön, ein bisschen was vom Spiel zu sehen. Terry Crews passt zudem einfach perfekt zu dem Titel und der neue Trailer scheint dem Action-Filmstar und Brooklyn-Nine-Nine-Darsteller wie auf den Leib geschnitten. Grafik und Physik wirken schon etwas angestaubt, was der langen Entwicklungsphase geschuldet ist. Dennoch beschreibt garantiert kein anderes Spiel den Begriff „Power-Fantasy“ besser als Crackdown 3. In der Open-World kann das eigene Gefährt auf Knopfdruck in einen Panzer verwandelt, Gebäudewände befahren, oder Teile der Spielwelt herausgerissen und umhergeworfen werden. Bis es so weit ist, dauert es aber noch ein bisschen. Aber ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es kein anderes Zeug, mit dem wir uns bis dahin beschäftigen könnten. Gears of War 5 thumb|center|670 px Es grenzte schon hart ans Trolling, als das Gears-Symbol auf dem großen Bildschirm zu sehen war, gefolgt von der Ankündigung eines Mobile Games mit Funko-POP-Figuren aus dem Gears-of-War-Universum. Glücklicherweise wurden wir kurz darauf erlöst, als Gears Tactics und (endlich) Gears of War 5 vorgestellt wurden. In letzterem spielt man Kait und kehrt dorthin zurück, „wo alles begann“. Kaits Ziel ist es, den Visionen, die ihr widerfahren, auf den Grund zu gehen. Ihre Kameraden dagegen vermuten, sie hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Es gibt einige coole Gegner und Schauplätze zu sehen, aber es wäre kein Gears-Spiel, wenn nicht alles auch ein bisschen grau und braun wäre. Bei den Charakteren und Waffen scheint sich nicht viel verändert zu haben. Doch die abwechslungsreichen Szenerien und das tolle Gegnerdesign könnten den Sieg nach Hause tragen. Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice thumb|center|670px Endlich wissen wir, um was für eine Art Spiel es sich bei Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice handelt. From Software hat sich für dieses sehr an Tenchu erinnernde Spiel mit Activision zusammengetan und es ist kein Exklusivtitel für die Xbox. Sekiro wird einige klassische Elemente aus Dark Souls und Bloodborne enthalten. Im Trailer wird viel pariert, wiederbelebt und darüber gesprochen, dass der Tod kein leichtes Unterfangen ist. Der Arm des Protagonisten wird direkt zu Beginn des Trailers gezeigt und ist wohl eindeutig derselbe wie im Game-Awards-Teaser. Das Geheimnis ist also endlich gelüftet. Von den drei Spielen, die von From Software erwartet werden, ist Sekiro wohl das vertrauteste. Wir werden damit rechnen können, dass Bandai Namco während der E3 noch das Mecha-Spiel zeigen wird. Entgegen einiger Gerüchte wird Shadows Die Twice wohl nicht vor Ende des Jahres erscheinen. Wir rechnen eher mit einem Release Anfang 2019. Fallout 76 Vier mal so groß wie Fallout 4 spielt Fallout 76 in den Bergen von West Virginia und ist ein Prequel zu allen anderen Fallout-Teilen. Man wird also selbst einer der Ersten sein, die ins Ödland aufbrechen. Bisher gab es noch kein Gameplay zu sehen, aber einer der Charaktere hat eine Powerrüstung anlegt. All diejenigen, die sich bisher Sorgen gemacht haben, werden sich aber beruhigen können. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass Fallout 76 ein solides Fallout-Spiel wird. Halo Infinite thumb|center|670px Ein neues Halo ist am Start, entwickelt von 343. Der Halo-Ring sieht zu Beginn des Trailers sehr friedlich aus und es wird keinerlei Kampfszene gezeigt. Es bleibt also spannend, wo 343 mit Halo Infinite genau hin will. Wir sehen einen Spartan, der sich eine Art Cortana-Chip hinten in seinen Helm schiebt. Oder vielleicht eine andere Art KI? Zu Cortana gibt es noch eine Menge zu erzählen, wenn man bedenkt, in welchem Zustand wir sie zuletzt zurückgelassen haben. Kingdom Hearts III In Kingdom Hearts 3 begeben wir uns in die eisigen Gefilde von Frozen, einer weiteren Disney-Welt, die in das Crossover-Universum eingeführt wird. Neben Elsa und Olaf sehen wir aber auch Ralph, Hercules und die Toy-Story-Gang. Fans mussten lange ausharren, um endlich einen anständigen Trailer zu bekommen und am 29. Januar 2019 ist es dann so weit: Kingdom Hearts 3 kommt für Xbox One sowie die PlayStation 4. Jump Force Jump Force ist ein nicht-exklusiver Titel von Bandai Namco und kombiniert mehrere Franchises, an denen der japanische Publisher die Rechte hält, ähnlich wie man es aus der Smash-Bros.-Reihe kennt. Gezeigt wurden Charaktere aus Dragon Ball, Naruto und One Piece, als Goku und Freezer auf Naruto und Luffy treffen. Komischerweise wird im Trailer gesagt, dass man sich „zusammenschließen“ muss, um zu überleben - aber alle Charaktere scheinen auf entgegengesetzten Seiten positioniert. Es ist noch unklar, ob man wie in anderen Kampfspielen Teams bildet, oder ob es ein Ko-op-Element geben wird. Mehr zum Thema 6 Charaktere, die wir in Jump Force sehen wollen Dying Light 2 thumb|center|670 px Narrative Designer Chris Avellone kam auf die Bühne, um über die Auswirkungen der Spieler-Entscheidungen in Dying Light 2 zu sprechen. Als Beispiel diente eine Quest, in der es um die Verteilung von Wasser geht. Durch das Wachstum der eigenen Basis und ihrer Ressourcen werden neue Leute angezogen – sowohl welche mit guten, als auch bösen Absichten. Die aus dem Vorgänger gewohnten Freerunning- und Kletter-Mechaniken sind natürlich wieder zentrales Element und es scheint, als würde die helle Tageszeit ähnlich interessant werden wie die Nacht. Devil May Cry 5 Nero kehrt im nicht-exklusiven Devil May Cry 5 in neuer Form zurück und verarbeitet mit einem mechanischen Arm Gegner zu Hackfleisch. Für einen Trailer wurde eine gehörige Menge an Gameplay gezeigt. Die Action sieht solide aus, auch wenn es ein bisschen komisch erscheinen mag, dass Capcom diese Richtung einschlägt - wenn man sich an den DmC-Reboot von Ninja Theory erinnert. Mehr zum Thema Devil May Cry 5: Wünsche, Sorgen und Hoffnungen Cyberpunk 2077 Wie in Apple-Präsentationen hatte Phil Spencer am Ende noch eine letzte Sache, die er mitteilen wollte. Und was für ein Brecher das war. Wir haben endlich einen Trailer zu Cyberpunk 2077 bekommen und der hat für Begeisterung gesorgt. Jede Szene wirkt wie ein Schnappschuss einer tief reichenden Geschichte. In dem Spiel wird es jede Menge zu tun geben, und nachdem CD Projekt RED mit The Witcher 3 die Messlatte für Dialog und Erzählung so hoch gelegt hat, können wir es kaum erwarten, was sie mit diesem Science-Fiction-Spielplatz anstellen werden. Mehr zum Thema Alles, was wir über Cyberpunk 2077 wissen Übersicht aller Konferenzen < Zurück zur E3-Hauptseite